Hands Up
by ADoubtfulGuest
Summary: Holmes is not supposed to be outdone by Watson, but no one ever said that Wilson couldn't give House a run for his money when it comes to certain things . . . such as hand sizes. Wilson/Cameron slight fluff, just some humor as a first fic


"I think we should do an MRI," Cameron heard Chase say as she walked into the conference room. He was giving his boss a tired, impatient look.

"_I _think you're avoiding the conversation," House countered, pushing away the file that he had been given. "Cameron, it's a girl question, settle it for the Aussie."

Cameron raised a suspicious eyebrow, glancing between her superior and her colleague. "Are you serious?"

House rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I was waiting to confront Foreman on the issue, but I guess I can settle for less."

She sighed apprehensively; there was no chance she was getting out of this. "What is it?"

House smirked triumphantly while Chase took a turn to roll his eyes. "Just a classic question. What do women look for in men? Dr. Sunshine And Cute Accent was expecting a better sex life from his medical career."

Cameron resisted the urge to walk out of the room. "Are you _serious_?" She repeated, massaging her temples.

"I knew we should have waited for Foreman," House sneered.

"Good hair," Cameron countered snidely, and a swift _'Ha' _could be heard from Chase.

"That's cheap, try again," her boss said, childish impatience coming out.

Cameron smirked, standing up and grabbing the case file. "Big hands," she quipped, smiling at the two men's dumbfounded expressions, "I'll go do the MRI."

__

"What are you looking at?" Cuddy's voice was suspicious as she walked past one of her diagnosticians peering through the window into the conference room.

"Come look for yourself," Cameron replied.

Inside, Chase and House seemed to be mirroring each other, Chase's right hand pressed flat against House's left.

"I told them that girls like men with big hands," she explained, squinting to try to see the outcome of the charade. With Chase's back facing the window, it was easy to see House's long pianist's fingers sloping slightly over his well-kept nails.

"I can't believe them, sometimes," Cuddy replied, walking away with the ghost of a disapproving smile on her face.

"What are they doing, now?" It was Wilson's turn to ask, as he went up to the window to look in on his friend. "You really got them to compare hand sizes?" The oncologist gave a slight chuckle as he watched Chase argue his loss.

He opened the door in time to hear Chase retort, "She's obviously just messing with both of us - besides, she agrees with me, she went to do the MRI."

"How is that relevant?" House countered, "Not even I can think of a sexual innuendo for 'I'll go do the MRI.'"

Cameron smiled as well, the smirk growing as Wilson walked into the room, saying something to House, the words lost as the door shut. She watched in amusement as her boss gave his friend a bemused smile, pressing his hand against Wilson's in the same manner as before.

At the look of denial on her boss's face, Cameron reentered the conference room.

"You _cheated_," House said to Wilson, sneering angrily.

"Yes," Wilson quipped sarcastically, "I injected a growth hormone into my fingers incase a situation like this one ever came up." He paused, looking up in epiphany, "Oh, _wait_, that doesn't sound like me, that sounds more like-"

"Yeah," House finished for him, "but you still cheated."

"Give in, House," Cameron sighed, chastely kissing Wilson on the cheek before handing him back the case file, "Wilson wins."

Scowling at a blushing Wilson and a sneering Chase, he took the file and flipped through it.

"MRI's a stupid idea," he said, tossing the file back at Chase, who, along with the other two doctors, left the room swallowing smirks.

___

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm usually an angst/romance writer, but I thought a little humor as a first House MD fic would work out fine. And there isn't enough Wilson/Cameron out there, seriously.

Anyway, I'll probably do some more serious writing for this fandom, but I needed to get this idea out of my head. I don't own House, although if I did then I would own Wilson, which would be nice . . . Er, yeah, no ownage here.

xoxo

Nikki


End file.
